


Stay High

by BeignetBenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Suicidal Thoughts, mentions of past SamRuby, mentions of past megstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half of her wanted to just snap his neck with the twist of her wrist and then just drive the car herself. Or just appear where she wanted to go. Sadly, she couldn’t do that anymore. Haven’t been able to for a while. Apparently throwing her back on earth was a pretty good punishment to the demons who had been torturing her. They actually thought it was the best idea ever, which wasn’t entirely a lie. They knew that Ruby wouldn’t go and change her ways and get into Heaven this time around, she wasn’t that kind of person, no demon was. Her torturers just want the chance to break her again after being a human for so long. A human with a soul, and that hopeful look in their eyes again. Well, too bad for them. Ruby might have a soul now, but she for sure doesn’t have any hope, and she’s doing almost everything she can to keep that hope down. No need to give the satisfaction to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay High

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have decided to start a series of fics where I turn on my music on shuffle and then i will write a fic about the song and the fic will consist of the first thing that pops into my head from it. Some may turn into multichapter things and other may stick to be a one shot. None will be continuations of the others though.

Nowadays, Ruby woke up slowly. Usually, with people surrounding her in a bed that she had never been in before. The feeling of sleep was something she had never gotten used to, and never would. She moved the stranger’s hands from her body and climbed out of bed, looking around the room, trying to at least figure out where she might have been.

Crappy hotel, as usual. Same old stupidly gross looking man in the bed. Ruby began to pull on her clothes as she glanced out of the window. “Well, same city at least,” she mumbled to herself as she saw the all too familiar lines of the roads and buildings around. She looked back at the man, then to the nightstand next to the bed which had the man’s wallet sitting on top of that. Ruby grabbed the wallet before leaving the room quickly and quietly, as not to wake him.

The cold air woke her up as she stepped outside, but only in the slightest. She raised her hand and got the attention of a taxi quickly. She assumed it was because of what she had been wearing: Short skirt, high heels with straps that pretty much climb up her entire led, and a loose fitting, sleeveless black shirt. She knew she looked like crap at this time, but the cab driver seemed to like the ‘hot mess’ look enough.

As soon as Ruby climbed into the car, she heard whistles from the driver. Just like she expected. “Hey, sweetheart,” he said. “I take you where you’re going for free if you flash your tits for me.”

 Ruby pulled her shirt over her head, naturally. The man had a satisfied smirk on his face the turned around to begin driving. Half of her wanted to just snap his neck with the twist of her wrist and then just drive the car herself. Or just appear where she wanted to go. Sadly, she couldn’t do that anymore. Haven’t been able to for a while. Apparently throwing her back on earth was a pretty good punishment to the demons who had been torturing her. They actually thought it was the best idea ever, which wasn’t entirely a lie. They knew that Ruby wouldn’t go and change her ways and get into Heaven this time around, she wasn’t that kind of person, no demon was. Her torturers just want the chance to break her again after being a human for so long. A human with a soul, and that hopeful look in their eyes again. Well, too bad for them. Ruby might have a soul now, but she for sure doesn’t have any hope, and she’s doing almost everything she can to keep that hope down. No need to give the satisfaction to them.

The car stopped and she climbed out of the cab after grabbing the wallet she stole. Her apartment was nice in its own way. It had pretty decent windows and came furnished. The landlord doesn’t even make her pay for it as long as she gives him what he wants. Who was she kidding, the apartment was crap, absolute crap. She only got it so she could get a decent shower, a bed, and food. As soon as she got into her apartment, she threw her things on the floor and fell asleep on the couch.

 

_She never had dreams nowadays unless they were about him: Sam Winchester. The man she wished to help them win the apocalypse, her king. Also the man she wouldn’t have minded staying with. Ruby dreamt about the days they had spent together, most of those consisted of their little demon blood bonding times. She didn’t want to regret it, but for some reason she did now. All the regret always hit her like a train every time she closed her eyes and were met with those beautiful hazel ones in response. She loved him, she really did, and she thought what she was doing was the right thing. It had to be, she still thinks it was. Sure, a little manipulation here and there but, it was the right thing to do in the long run, right?_

_Her dream changed setting to a dark room, the crackling sounds of fire were the only things that she could hear. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain burning pain in her side and she tried to scream. Only a small squeak left her mouth. The more pain the less sound she made. “She’s not responding to our advances anymore,” one of the demon’s above her said._

_“I know,” a gravelly voice responded, she was in too much pain to try and recognize it. “There’s not much we can get out of her now.”_

_“Why don’t we throw her back on the surface?” A third voice said. “If she’s human again and she dies, she’ll have a fresh new soul that we can tear into all over again.”_

 

Ruby woke up with a start, her hands shaking and tears streaming down her face. No matter how long ago that idea came to be, it still felt like it had just happened seconds before. She also knew that this wasn’t the first time they had thrown her back up here. She would die, torture her again until she’s on the verge of becoming a demon again, and then throw her back onto earth, without healing her first. That was a part of the torture. Overtime, she would put herself together, then she would go back and they could start their work over again. The first time they put her back here, she died again only days in. The second time, she almost made it a year, she had a decent life going on so far working as a bartender before she got killed while being mugged behind the bar she worked at. The third… she didn’t want to think of the things that happened during that round. Long story short, she ended up getting rid of herself that time. And this time she’s thinking about doing the same thing. She reappeared here in August and it was now December.

She climbed off the couch and checked the time to see it was just around 6 p.m. Ruby took a quick cold shower before beginning to get ready for the night. She ended up wearing a simple pair of black skinny jeans, and gray crop top before heading out.

Same club as usual, not the one she worked at once, this one was a few towns over. The music was good, the drinks were nice, the people weren’t to amazing, but she can ignore them. Ruby sat at the bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks, to which the bartended seemed impressed with. She sat there, sipping at her drink and scoping out the area until a female voice broke her attention. “Never thought I’d see you again.” Ruby turned to see Meg.

“I didn’t even know you were still alive.” Ruby responded simply before she turned her attention back to her drink.

“After all we had and that’s how you respond. Come on, Ruby. You’d think there would be at least a little excitement in that voice of yours.” She sat down next to her. “You’re not yourself anymore, that much I can tell. What happened?”

Ruby looked over with a raised eyebrow. Meg didn’t even look too much like herself anymore. Her usually dark purple and black clothes had been replaced with a simple dress cream colored dress. Meg’s hair was blonde and put into a neatly put together ponytail with a few strays in front of her face. “I should be asking you the same thing.”

“Do you want the long story or the edited for time one?”

“Edited for time.”

“Crowley killed me. Tortured for a while, then he got bored or distracted. I don’t know, so I climbed out.”

“You got out yourself?” Ruby asked. “How?”

Meg shrugged. “It was pretty easy. Like I wasn’t supposed to be there. So now I’m hiding. I mean, it’s not like it’s hard considering I’m-”

“Human?” Ruby guessed as she set her drink back down on the bar. “You’re human, aren’t you?”

Meg hesitated. “How do you know?”

“They threw me back too.”

The blonde demon looked from Ruby to the bartender before ordering a few drinks for herself. When the man walked away, she turned back to Ruby. “Okay miss sunshine, spill.”

“You know how I got killed, all the demons do.” Ruby sighed. “What else would I need to say?”

“I mean this is torture for you, right? I heard a few douchebags talking about it while I was down there. How many times did this start over for you?”

“It’s my fourth.” Ruby responded as she sipped at her drink.

“Well, I might have an idea that will help both of us,” Meg said. “We both got killed for not being on the ‘winning side.’ You for Lilith and me actually being on the side of our father.” She sighed. “I’m sure the whole thing with my little tree topper helped out the whole Crowley thing either.”

“Get to the point.” Ruby interrupted.

“I’m just saying maybe we can keep each other out of trouble. Stay human for a little while longer this time around. Maybe even live a nice enough life to head up stairs.”

“Long story short, you want me to help you see Cas again.” Ruby butted in.

Meg scooted into Ruby’s space. “And you want to see Sam again, right? That might help. Besides,” she looked her up and down. “We both could use a little distraction. Keep each other on the right track, maybe please each other when we need the chance.”

Ruby looked away from Meg and back to her drink. “We both need a cause, little Miss Demon Blood,” Meg continued. “We might as well be each other’s.”

 

Was it hard? Yes, but not impossible. They made it through the holidays together before Ruby died again on New Year’s, but this time when she got back a few months later, Meg was there to help her through it. Her soul had healed in half the time and she was back on track quickly, and as time went on, she wasn’t even doing it for Sam anymore. Nor was Meg doing this just to see Castiel again. No more drinking only to forget and no more empty sex that she just had to cover up what she was thinking. She was better and healthier with her new cause


End file.
